


Better than TV

by PJTL156



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John fight over the TV remote. The soldier in John acts without thinking. His flatmate gets a little too... excited. -Cough- A 200-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than TV

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame Tumblr for this.

“Hey! I was watching that,” complained John. His flatmate had stolen the remote to change the channel.

“It’s stupid.”

“I don’t care. Give me that.”

John lunged across the gap between their chairs, reaching for the remote. With lightning-quick reflexes Sherlock dodged, legs kicking out in the process, accidentally hitting John’s feet. The doctor lost his balance, sliding to the floor with a “thud.”

Before Sherlock could stop him, John had jumped onto his lap.

“Give me the damn remote!”

“No!”

Their hands battle for possession, two annoyed, two amused.  

Suddenly John froze. Sherlock smirked, pleased. Until… _Oh God._

Frantically, Sherlock tried pushing him off. Fearful, he looked up, meeting John’s gaze. Embarrassment filled the room. John accidentally licks his lips. Sherlock’s pupils dilate.  

As John tries to flee, Sherlock’s hand reaches out.

“John?” Sherlock asks, voice quivering. He’s scared. Confused. Aroused.

John reacts without thinking. He leans down; lips barely meet. Sherlock’s are wet, soft, and tingle against his own. Eyes slide closed. Needy hands bunch around John’s jumper.

Realization suddenly hits. John’s tentative eyes fly open. Emotions dance one after another over Sherlock’s slightly tinged face.

“Was that okay?” John asks hesitantly.

Sherlock clears his throat.

“Definitely okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I can only write drabbles that are 200 words. Don’t know why. I naturally like being different, apparently. Also, I’m sure there are more of these to come. Eventually.


End file.
